Uenigheten
by Tharn
Summary: This is my first fic, I just thought that the show deserved some Tsukune/Mizore. Hope you guys like it and such. Also, forgot to mention. This is mostly manga-based, so I don't recommend it unless you've read manga's season one at least.
1. Summer Fevers

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Anyway, as I said, this is my first fic, so if you guys find any mistakes or have any tips for my writing, please review and I'll gladly use them as feedback while writing future chapters ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – Summer Fevers

A light shade of pink rose to the snow woman's cheeks, she couldn't tell whether it was because of everybody's eyes on them or due to what was about to happen.

"Yes, I do" the purple-haired girl announced with a soft, yet determined voice, and then turned to face the man standing beside her. She could feel her blush deepen as Tsukune, dressed in a black suit, took her hand and gently fit the diamond ring onto her middle finger, to Mizore's eyes, he looked cuter than ever. Tsukune got up and the priestess' voice echoed throughout the church "You may kiss the bride now", the next few seconds seemed to last forever, until, finally, their lips met, and she knew it was just perfect.

It was WAY too perfect.

"Miss Shirayuki!" Ririko's voice made her snap out of her daydreams. "For the last time, could you please answer the question?" Mizore was startled at first, she got up and took a few seconds to analyze the situation before letting out the usual "I don't know". The teacher didn't seem surprised, they were all accepting the fact that she never listened during classes. As soon as she got to sit back down, she buried her face in her hands and looked away, she was still blushing up to her ears. "Does anybody else know the answer to the question?" the only one willing to answer was Yukari, the little witch. She was about to do so when the bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll just leave that as homework for tomorrow" the teacher got up and left the classroom.

With this, lessons were over for the day and euphoria reigned in the classroom. After managing to cool off, she stretched out and got up. The day wasn't quite over for her.

"Hey! Mizore-chan, is anything wrong?" she heard Tsukune calling for her. "Oh, it's nothing" she said as she grabbed his arm and pressed herself against it "I'm just feeling a bit feint because of the heat these days, you know" her blush was back yet again. "B-but… Mizore-chan…" his face was going all red, too. The ice girl couldn't help but to let out a giggle, playing weak, Tsukune would never dare to push her away. The other girls weren't as gentle, though.

A huge pan popped out of nowhere and fell on the top of her head, she let go of Tsukune's arm and fell to the floor. It took her about a minute to regain consciousness, and by that time, she could already see the busty succubus and the pink-haired vampire fighting over him, exceeding all expectations. Mizore stealthily left the classroom; she'd still have an hour or so until they stopped fighting and noticed that she was missing, and even if they did earlier than expected, they'd probably think she had gone to cool herself off. Ever since the barrier cracked, climate from the human world had moved in (they had managed to maintain it, but the damage was done), and these summer days, she had temperature as the perfect excuse for anything. Walking towards the dormitories, Mizore took out a brand new lollipop and stuck it in her mouth, Soda, it was her favourite flavour. She had actually solved her temperature problems by freezing the inside of her lollipops further to keep herself cool enough as she sucked them. The downside to this was that she couldn't offer them to anybody else, just a little lick would freeze a non ice-man/woman completely.

Her footsteps ceased as she reached her destination, standing right in front of Tsukune's door, she made sure nobody could see her, it was still quite early, so there was nobody else in the entire corridor. Success! She thought to herself as she shattered herself into small pieces of ice and sneaked under the door; once inside, she returned to her human form and took a look around the room. It looked just like it always did, a regular bedroom, everything was really tidy – the exact opposite of her own-. She would still need to improve if she wanted to be a decent wife for Tsukune… but then again, she didn't have that much time, if she took too long, he might as well choose one of the other girls, and she couldn't let that happen.

Finally, Mizore's mind returned to Earth, she took out the notebook and pen she always carried and sat down at Tsukune's empty desk. After a few tries, she found the right words and ripped the page out, she folded the note and stuffed her notebook and pen back into her pockets; she had just started to look for a place to leave the message when the clinking of keys just outside the door caught her attention, she managed to hide under the bed just in time. A tall figure walked through the door, it was Yakashi, one of the school's janitors; it wasn't the first time that he had almost caught her when stalking Tsukune, he had probably heard the noise of her shattering. Yet it wasn't him, but something else, that made Mizore feel her heart stop beating. The note stood in the middle of the room, she must've dropped it when she had rushed under the bed. Yakashi had obviously noticed it, too, he walked into the room and picked it up.

The snow woman clenched her teeth, she wasn't going to let anybody but Tsukune read her message, so Yakashi finished unfolding the note, she used her powers to freeze the ink on it, which increased its volume and shattered. Unfortunately, he noticed the cold coming from under the bed and let out a scream; she could think of no other choice and froze him inside an ice block. Mizore got out from her hiding place, locked the door, and sighed, she could already hear the students coming to see what the screaming was all about, she figured she'd have no time to re-write the message, and decided to escape through the window, having made sure that there was nobody outside.

She walked back into school through the back door, pretending that nothing had happened. The janitor hadn't seen her at all, so there was no proof against her at all. Once again, Mizore was thankful that the girls' dormitories were opposite the boys'; she walked to her room and locked the door behind her as soon as she got in. She stood with her back against the door for a while, thinking about too many things at once: how long was the janitor going to be frozen? What would happen when they found a page which happened to come out of her notebook in his hand? How would she get her message to Tsukune now? At least, she was relieved that she hadn't run into anybody on the way back.

Or had she…?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two is on its way.


	2. Echo

Mk, this chapter is slightly shorter than the first, sorry about that. As a compensation, I'll try to upload chapter three ASAP.

I gladly accept any tips you guys might have, just review or message. That aside, enjoy =D

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two - Echo

"Well, well, well" Gin had been waiting for her, leaning against the doorframe that separated the room from her kitchen "long time no see, Mizore-chan" there was something in his voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, it's you" she said coolly, trying her best to hide her surprise "what the heck are you doing here?" she noticed the open window behind him, how he had come in was no mystery.

"Apparently, the janitor, Yakashi, has been attacked" she had to stop herself from face palming, she should've seen this coming "I already sent the others to gather some information about the case, we were just wondering where you were…"

"Ah, I just went to the pool to cool off for a while..." Mizore still didn't like the way this was turning out, she needed to get out of there fast "Now that I come to think of it… I think I forgot some of my stuff back in the changing rooms, I'll be right back" she was speaking faster than usual; she waved and turned around to reach for the doorknob.

"Quit playing dumb already" Ginei grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her back into facing him. The purple-haired Yuki-onna was feeling cornered by now, she struggled to get away, fear rising to her eyes. "Get your hands off me, pervert!" Mizore's words seemed to hurt him, and he finally let her go; Gin's grin had vanished, without a word; he took something out of his school jacket's pocket and handed it over to her.

The bunch of photos she was holding didn't surprise her at first, but, after paying closer attention to them, her bright, blue eyes widened. The photos, probably taken from the same place, pictured her stay in Tsukune's room; the first one showed her own figure, sitting at Tsukune's desk, in the second one, she was hiding under his bed, the next few pictured Yakashi entering the room, picking the note up, and freezing. Silence followed.

Eventually, Mizore pulled herself together. "Do the others know?" she asked, the usual hint of indifference in her voice was gone.

"I haven't told them yet" he seemed serious, too "Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to ask you before I…" something caught his eye before he could finish his sentence.

Mizore's eyes glowed with a bright shade of blue as a claw-shaped ice structure rose under Ginei's feet, trapping both of his arms and legs. "You liar…you knew what I was doing all along" her voice was sharp this time "yet you didn't tell anybody, expecting to get some benefit out of blackmail"

"I never did…" he stopped talking after a kunai-shaped icicle missed his face for an inch and flew out the window.

"YOU are the one who should stop playing dumb" she was having trouble controlling her temper, Gin was probably the only being on Earth that could make her this pissed.

The tables had turned; the werewolf just stood there, staring at his former prey.

"Baka…" she continued "Next time you try these tricks on somebody, make sure there isn't a new moon. With your current power, I could freeze you to death in a matter of seconds" she awaited a response, but he seemed incapable of speaking; when Mizore looked into his eyes, she recognized the same fear she had felt just a few moments ago; realizing how rage had taken over, she decided to let him go.

Gin fell to the floor; he would remain unable to move for a minute or two, due to the cold. "These are mine now" she said after taking a few more pictures from the pocket in his jacket, "what happens now is really simple, you keep your mouth shut about this and I'll let you live to see another day" ironically, her voice seemed distinctively cold. The ice girl strolled around the room, aimlessly "Besides, I'm quite sure there's enough pictures here to prove that you were stalking me along with many other girls. If you were to say a word of this, it would be the word of a pervert against the word of a shy girl…" she stopped and raised a finger to her chin, as if thoughtful "I wonder who they'd believe..." making an effort, Gin finally managed to get back on his feet, unable to believe this was happening to him, he continued staring at her without a word.

"I'm letting you go this time, but mark my words, pervert" her eyes started glowing again "If you ever get in my way again…" the cowardly werewolf had already stumbled his way out of the room.

Mizore just stood there, staring at the door for a while; why did things have to be so difficult? She didn't like doing this kind of stuff, she didn't feel like playing Miss Murder anymore… all she wanted was to have Tsukune by her side. She started looking through the pictures she had taken from Gin until one of them caught her attention: it pictured her just when she had opened Tsukune's window to escape.

She looked out of her own window, and came up with what seemed like the greatest of ideas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. A Change of Pace

"Uenigheten" is norwegian for "Discord" or "Dissidence". It's my way of special thanks to Ceryx, who helped me getting the plot to fit together.

I decided to put this one up faster than I planned to because it's also muuuch shorter than I planned. So here it is, enjoy ! =D

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three - A Change of Pace

Tsukune let out a sigh.

The day had been long: just after classes, they had to work on the newspaper club because of the incident with the janitor. At first, he had found funny how most of the people didn't even know he existed; after an hour lost trying to gather some information, he changed his mind. Finally, Gin came around and stopped the activities "We'll get more information tomorrow, when things have settled down a bit" he had said.

There he was, once again, laying in bed thinking about everything that had been going on. The other Moka's words echoed through his head for the hundredth time: "Who will be your girlfriend, one day you will have to give the answer yourself" he wanted to follow his heart, but he couldn't keep himself from picking up the advantages and disadvantages he would have in the future.

He knew he loved Moka, but he still couldn't tell whethe she wanted him just for his blood, or if she really liked him back. That aside, he had also realized how much of a problem her other self could be; he had already taken Moka's rosary off several times by accident... what would become of him if it were to happen in the human world? He was quite sure that her vampire self didn't like him anyway.

Kurumu was another option, leaving aside that she was a succubus - which was probably what made her so possessive - she seemed like a regular human girl. He'd be able to have a normal life back in the human world. The downside was; if they ever got to kiss, he would turn into her slave, and he was pretty sure he didn't want that; it was a rather difficult choice, he'd have to be really sure about it if he was to choose her.

The witches... Yukari was simply too young for him, they'd be badly looked whereever they went if he chose her. Ruby seemed to be the normal one amongst them, but she was still weird in her own way. He felt like he didn't know enough about her yet.

He was still buried in his thoughts, when suddenly, his bedroom door opened with a loud "WHAM".

The blue-haired succubus, dressed in her pyjamas, hulked in with a furious expression in her face. Tsukune jumped out of bed, suprised "What's wrong, Kurumu-chan?" he asked as his eyes followed her all around the room; she was putting everything upside down, clearly searching for something. After a few moments, she stopped and walked over to him "is Mizore here?" she grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him "has she been here?"

"Of course not ! I haven't seen her since classes ended this afternoon" his explanation came out intermittently due to the shaking. She didn't seem to believe him, finally letting go of him, she rushed to the window and flung it open.

"Where are you, damned stalker girl !?!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

-----------------------------------

Mizore made it back to her hiding place just in time. She had been trying to write her message on Tsukune's window, using her powers to create letters out of ice, she had been careless again, Kurumu had probably seen the frost on his window by looking out of her own. Luckily, being it a summer night meant that it had melted away by the time she had gotten to his room.

She finally took a peek out of her hiding spot, and saw the window closed again. She wasn't going to give up just yet.

-----------------------------------

"But she might hurt you..." Kurumu was alarmed " Just stop and think for a moment, isn't it really suspicious that she wasn't around when Yakashi was frozen?"

"I'm sure there's explanation for all of that..." he was relieved that he had stopped her from flying out the window, what would the others think if they saw the succubus flying out of his bedroom in her pyjamas? "We'll work that out tomorrow" he said in a tired tone as he pushed her out of his room. She tried to complain, but he closed the door on her.

"One of these days, they're going to drive me mad" he muttered to himself; he was about to get back to bed, when something in the corner of her eye caught his attention. He turned to face the window and saw the same frosty pattern that Kurumu had told him about.

Mizore Shirayuki, the ice maiden... the thought hadn't even crossed his mind before.

____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
